Save Me From This Fate
by shadowofmyself435
Summary: In a world with humans who think killers should be gone, vampires have nowhere to hide. But what if a powerful CEO was one of the undead and he came upon the girl who could possibly make everything better for him? Will she? Can she? sxs Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story I'm starting because my friend had decided that it was too boring for her and didn't want to continue. Hope it's not boring for you, the readers, 

Disclaimer: I own only three characters that will appear later and do not own Yugioh sadly!

Please read and review!

It was Sunday after noon and Serenity was out for a walk at the lake. Seto was sitting next to a tree near the lake reading a book having wanted to get away from Kaiba corp.

Serenity was walking with her hands in her coat pockets and she seen Seto. She was going to glare but thought it would be better to just walk past him. He looked up and saw her /Wheeler/ he thought glaring. She saw his cold glare and just looked away, walking faster so she could just get past him. He didn't move but continued to read.

Once she got past him, she sighed a little relaxing a bit. Suddenly he turned to be in front of her as the sun started to set. Serenity knew she should be home soon. Joey would start to wonder where she was. The sun set completely and Seto's eyes turned a blood red color and he opened his mouth in a smile to show sharp fangs.

His skin was now deathly pale and Serenity took a few steps back. "You look good enough to eat. In fact I will." He said and pulled her close, moving to bite her neck. Serenity let out a scream as she tried to pull away from him. "Don't move and this will be quick." He whispered "No! Get away from me!" She screamed as she continued to try to push him away. He bit into her neck hard. She continued to scream until she couldn't anymore.

He sucked her blood but something was different. /Her blood. It's sweet and pure like nothing I have tasted./ She gave up trying to push him away. /I'll let her live...for now./

He pulled back before disappearing altogether. Serenity fell on the ground and her eyes wide. She quickly got up and ran towards home in fear. She got home and Joey saw her fear. She slammed the door shut behind her and locked it. "Serenity, are you ok?" She couldn't speak, she was in such a shock "Serenity what's wrong?" "K-kaiba," was all she could get out and Joey seen the bite on her neck.

"What did he do to you!" He said freaking out as she touched where he bit her "H-he bit me," she got out. "I can see that but why?" Suddenly his voice rang in her head, 'You tell anyone and I'll kill you or worse turn you to be like me!' Serenity's eyes went wide. "I-i-i don't know, Joey..it was nothing." She said and went to her room.

He watched her leave but said nothing. The next day, Serenity came to school and sat in the front of the classroom. She saw Seto enter the room looking at her while licking his lips. She looked away in fear while he smirked and went to the back of the room. Soon it was lunch. Kaiba was eating his lunch slowly, a look of distaste on his face.

Serenity didn't eat anything she just sat in her seat. He looked around him at the students /Who could I have as prey tonight/ He thought. Serenity left the lunch room. She didn't even want to be near Kaiba. She went outside and sat under a tree. Kaiba followed her in the shadows watching as she buried her face in her hands. He came out wrapping his arms around her tight. She jumped and started to scream when she saw who it was behind her. He smirked.

When she saw him, she struggled to get away. "I won't hurt you," he whispered in a sexy voice. She didn't believe him at all. "You didn't tell your mutt of a brother did you?" She shook her head, "N-no...I-i didn't tell h-him w-what you are," she got out. "Good. You wouldn't want to live forever like me." He said sadly. Though he did try to kill her and he freaks her out, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"I did not try to kill you, I was just hungry." She nodded a little but still wasn't relaxed. "I can read you thoughts," he said hoping to clear some things up. She nodded and hoped a little that someone would come out of the lunch room so Seto would leave. He looked at her a little sad before disappearing into the shadows once again.

She sighed once he was gone. He watched her from the shadows and could smell her fear dying away. She leaned up against the tree relaxing a bit. He faded away and went to an empty classroom. 'That's sad...he has to live forever...I wonder if it's the same way with his brother.' She thought /She's the one. I know she can save me/ He thought hopefully.

Soon the day ended and Serenity started to walk home. Seto watched her from the shadows as she walked to her house. She got home and took out her house key to unlock the door. Once inside she set down her backpack. He came out of the shadows while she closed the door behind her. "Serenity…" She took a few steps back since she was afraid now that she noticed he was there. "Don't be afraid." he said softly coming close to her something about his voice sounded somewhat comforting and she stopped "serenity I know you're the one you can save me."

"W-what?" she asked "How can I do that?" "I'm only a half vampire I wasn't born this way. Mokuba isn't one either but he does know about me. For every half vampire there is one person who has blood that is pure and the sweetest the half vampire will ever taste. You are that for me" "I still don't see how I can help you..." "Rumor has it that if the half vampire can get the human to love them then they will turn back to being human."

She looked down slightly and nodded "I do not know if it is true but please give me this chance." "I-i don't know...I-if my brother ever found out.." she said "I have lived for a 100 years and now that I finally found a cure along with the person who would save me you're going to let your brother get in the way?" she looked up and her soft eyes met his cold eyes "Please after a 100 years I want to live a normal life."

Will Serenity say yes or leave him to be a creature of the undead forever? Will it even work? These questions will be answered in the next chapter or soon! Please watch out for the next chapter of 'Save Me From This Fate'! Bye-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 of my newest and first vampire story 'Save Me From This Fate'

Disclaimer: I own only three characters that will appear later and do not own Yugioh sadly!

Please read and review!

She couldn't help but want to help him. She nodded "Ok...I'll do it...I'll try to help you." She said. "Thank you." He said and kissed her softly. She kissed back a little though it was more of a sympathy kiss than anything. He could tell and, what was left of it, his heart sank. They parted and she looked down as he sighed. "I guess I will always be stuck this way." He said before starting to fade into the shadows.

She looked up quickly. "No...just...just give me time..." She said "I-I...I won't let you stay like this forever..." He stopped and nodded though was thinking that her mind won't change. She looked at him with sad eyes. He saw the sadness in her eyes. "Why are you so sad?"

"It's just...I hate to see you like this...I mean you want to be normal, and I'm asking for 'time'...I'm sorry..." She said. "I can not make you love you. I have waited a hundred years I can wait a bit longer." She nodded a little. He smiled at her though his fangs showed as night started to take over. The next day Serenity got to school early. Seto was already there cleaning off his mouth of last night's dinner. She sat in her desk. He came into the room and saw her.

"Hey." "Hi," she said more relaxed than she used to be around him. "I was thinking we could go on a date this weekend. I would have it for tonight but I can't." he said knowing she would understand. She nodded "Ok, what time and day?" "Saturday and about 12:00pm."

"Ok" He nodded and sat down in the back of the room. Soon it was lunch. Serenity wasn't really hungry since she had a lot on her mind so she went outside by the tree. She saw Seto sitting on the top of the building.

She sighed a little as she sat down 'This may take a while...but I won't give up on him that easy.' She thought. He looked down at her upon hearing her thoughts. 'I don't care how long it takes, I can't..no, I wont let him live like this forever!' She thought. He smiled lightly.

She rested her hands on her lap as she sat under the tree. He looked up before jumping down to the ground. She seen him and smiled slightly. He smiled back, standing up straight. "I wish I could do that." She laughed a little. "Hey I may be able to live forever but that doesn't mean that did not hurt." She smiled a little. Seto smiled back.

Serenity sighed a little and leaned back on the tree. "Are you alright?" He said moving to sit next to her while she nodded. "Yeah" He nodded and saw that she still had the marks of where he bit her. She brought her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she watched some birds and he was watched her, wanting hold her but knowing he shouldn't. Later the day ended.

Serenity got home and soon went to bed but couldn't sleep. She looked at the clock and it read '12:30'. She sighed as she changed out of her pjs and put on some cloths and left the house for a walk. She held her coat close since it was cold and she was a little jumpy since it was so dark, but kept walking. Seto was at sleep when he suddenly woke with one thing one his mind...Serenity.

'I really want to help Kaiba, but what if I really do fall deeply in love with him and he turns back to normal..I'm sure after he does he will probably just walk away from me and leave me...but...what if I can't let him go?' She thought as she walked towards the center of the city.

He heard her thoughts and, though they hurt him, he went towards the direction they came from. She sighed a little as she sat on a bench. 'All he wants is to be normal and I'm sure after he changes he won't want me around anymore...I mean he is a Kaiba..and I'm a Wheeler, he won't want to be seen with me..he probably doesn't even want to be seen with me now.' She thought sadly. He flew in her direction thinking all the while. /Don't get there before me./ She looked down slightly then a man stood in front of her. She looked up and seen him. "O-oh..hello...you need something?"

Who's this strange man? Where did he come from? Is Serenity starting to think that she should not try to help Seto after all? Why is Seto so desperate to reach Serenity?

So many questions to answer but will be answered in chapter so stay tuned to the story!

REVIEW!

Also thank you for the review Ki Wingz. You were the first and only review I got though so a bit sad that I didn't get more. And I read one of your stories 'The Ugly Duckling' I loved it! Bye-bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 to my story and now to answer reviews! This time I got 5 reviews, which is 4 more than last time so I'm glad for that!

Ki Wingz: Thank you and I hope your friend likes this story as you did. I really enjoyed your story and have finished it along with the short sequel. Again thank you for reviewing!

xXRoseGoddessXx: I'm glad you love it! I do hope that I updated soon enough for you but if not sorry! Thanks for reading!

Generic Hero: If you're trying to help then let me tell you your not! I have my way of doing things so don't tell me what I need to do. One he's a HALF-vampire which means he's half human. Human by day, Vampire by night! Two that's part of my plot that Serenity needs to try and love him to see if he turns human! Three I doing watch the show but as some other people do I made Kaiba a least be nicer to Serenity! If you don't like the story then don't read it. If you're trying to make me feel worse about my writing skills it worked! So shut up, mind your own business and leave me alone!

Manga-Girly: Thanks. I really don't think the story is that great but I'm glad that you like! Yes I thought it an original idea as well when I was writing. And I updated!

Anita Kyro: Hey thanks I'm sure it be great to write a story together though I prefer to do it over MSN IM just because it's quicker so do you have that? If not then that's ok. I'll live. BTW if you haven't read my profile my name is Ali Weiss and I'm 14 years old. I live in the middle of nowhere in Washington. Small town called Wilkeson.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh, Serenity, Seto Kaiba, or Joey. Later there will be characters I own and I do own the half-vampire side of Seto but that's it!

Now onto the story!

"O-oh...hello...you need something?" She asked. He shook his head "My, you are a very pretty lady," he said starting to seduce her to his charm. "O-oh why thank you." She said blushing slightly as he took her hand and pulled her up to stand, the blush never leaving her face. "A pretty little girl like you shouldn't be out by yourself. You never know what kind of people might be around." She laughed slightly.

"Well I have seen many different...people around here at night." She said referring to Seto. He smiled "I'm sure you have." Suddenly she saw Seto standing behind him. Serenity looked at Seto than back at the guy and noticed he was still holding her hand. "Let her go," Seto said his voice low. Serenity pulled her hand out of the man's.

The guy smirked at her before turning to Seto. "Kaiba what could you possibly want with this girl? She is unmarked meaning she is not your mate nor do you have a desire to have one."

"W-what! You mean you're a vampire too?" She asked the man, stepping away. He turned back to her and smirked again. "Kaiba, you chose a slow one." She glared. Seto's fangs showed as his eyes turned to red. She watched as his eyes changed and remembered the night when he bit her. He came over to him and bit his neck then sucked all his blood out so that, even as a vampire, he dropped dead.

She watched her eyes a little wide. Seto glared as the body turned to ashes and blew away in the wind. "I-i thought vampires couldn't die?" She asked. "That's about the only way the can but vampires aren't supposed to do that without a good reason. There are many vampire groups. He was just a pone of a big group of them."

She nodded. "Come on, you should go home." He said taking her hand as his eyes turned to their normal blue. She laced her fingers with his as they walked. He smiled at her then looked to see if anyone was around. Noticing how he acted, she looked down thinking that he just didn't want to be seen with her. "It's not that I don't want to be seen with you but you said yourself that you don't want your brother know." He said stopping.

She looked up at him; she forgot that he could read her thoughts for a minute. She nodded and he came over to her and picked her up bridle style. She blushed slightly but wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on. "This is why I don't want anyone to see us." He said and pushed off the ground to start flying.

Her grip tightened and she pulled herself closer, in fear of falling. He smiled. "I won't let you fall." He purred in her ear while she relaxed slightly at his words but still held on as he flew off toward her house. In a way, she really didn't want to let go of him, but knew she soon would have to. He landed in a tree next to her window and she opened it to let herself inside.

"I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow at school then the next day for our date at noon right?" She nodded. He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back, but this time it had more feeling and love to it. He pulled back slowly when he heard Joey coming towards her room. Serenity heard him and looked at the door than back at Seto.

"I'll be going now." He said softly starting to disappear into the shadows. "Bye," she whispered and Joey started to open the door. 'Bye,' his voice said sadly in her head before it was gone without a trace. Serenity turned to the door as Joey opened it fully.

"Hey sis, when did you get home?"

"I-i uhh a while ago..."

"Oh you ok? You look a little shook up."

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just tired," she said.

"Alright but if there is something wrong you know you call tell me right?"

She nodded. "Yeah Joey," she said with a smile.

"Ok night."

"Night," she said and crawled into bed. The next day when Serenity got to school she saw Seto just coming out of his limo. She smiled. "Hey," she said as she walked over to him. "Hey I thought you are worried about your brother seeing us." He said since she always walked with him to school. "Joey is sick today and had to stay home." She said.

He nodded and his eyes shown with hurt before turning void of emotions again. "Y-you ok?" She asked. "Yes it's your choice of not telling your brother and I can't make you." He said calmly as she looked down. "I-i'm sorry...I just don't want him to hurt you...or you hurt him..." She said.

"One: he can't hurt me. Two: if you don't want me to then I won't hurt him." She nodded still looking down. Soon the day ended and Seto was getting in his limo looking for Serenity at the same time. She came out of the school and headed towards home.

He saw her, got in the limo, and drove over to her. The limo slowed and he rolled down the window. "Want a ride?" "Oh, sure," she said with a little smile. He opened the door to allow her to come in. She got in and sat by the window. He told the driver where her house was and started for there.

She set her hands on her lap as the limo started to drive. He looked over at her and moved a bit closer to her. She saw this and smiled a little. She blushed and moved closer to him. He moved even closer to her, smiling. Soon they were right next to each other so he wrapped his arms around her and brought her body to his.

She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her softly while she kissed him back and pulled herself close to him. He held her waist and tried to search her mind for the emotions she had for him.

He found a strong feeling for him, it would be near full love, but worry that he would leave her held her feelings for him down. He pulled back and hurt was in his eyes once again but this time it didn't leave.

"I-i'm sorry...d-did I do something wrong?" She asked letting go of him.

"You think I'd leave you?"

"Well I..." She sighed and looked down, "I just don't see why you would want to be with someone like me anyway…You're a big rich CEO and I'm...i'm just some girl..." She said.

"Being a CEO isn't all good. Sometimes I get deprived of some great things in live."

"Yeah but you're still rich and live in a mansion, I'm lucky I don't live in a trailer...I'm sorry...I just have a hard time believing you would want to stay with a girl like me when you can have better." She said looking up but made sure not to make eye contact.

"What better could I have?" He asked taking her hand in his. She looked at her hand that was now in his and she smiled slightly. "I could have the most beautiful woman in the world but she will be rude and conceded. You are beautiful, kind, caring, loving, and sweet." He said smiling back.

She smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back and again sereached to see if that changed her feelings. He found happiness and strong feelings for him. He smiled against her lips. Soon the limo got to her house. He broke the kiss since she had to leave now. She got out and went inside after she waved and he had waved back to her.

Later, Serenity cranked her music on her ipod and was rocking out to 'Shut up' by Simple Plan. She was dancing around the room. Seto was sitting in the shadows of the tree outside her window watching her.

Serenity didn't know he was there and she was acting like a dork. He smirked at her though she didn't see. She soon took off her headphones and sighed. She turned it off and flopped down on her bead and thought of Seto. Se stayed and watched, listening to her thoughts. She smiled a little as she thought about when they were in the limo and how much she had come to like him. He smiled and continued to listen.

/And for a so called 'coldhearted guy' he can sure kiss./ She thought as she rested her head on a pillow.

He smirked wider at that. /Same with you./ He thought.

/Wait! What am I thinking, he could be listening to my thoughts/ She thought than blushed.

He left his heart sink. /She doesn't want me to know how she feels/

/Oh well, it's going to come out sometime anyway./ She thought and continued to think of him. He sighed and smiled. /I wonder if I should...maybe sometime soon I'll ask if I don't turn back to human./

The next day Serenity got ready for her date. Seto got ready for his date, wearing black pants, a blue shirt, and a black over jacket.

What does Seto want to ask her? Does he know something? And how many more vampires could be out to get Seto Kaiba and Serenity?

These questions will be answered in the next chapter but more may come in there place.

Personally I think this chapter seems longer because of the reviews but whatever. Watch out for the next chapter to 'Save Me from This Fate'! Please remember to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi and welcome to the fourth chapter of 'Save me From This Fate'! Thank you for the reviews as well!

Ki Wingz: Glad you liked this chapter! Sorry I got you confused about one part but that's over. I know the last one was romantic maybe even a bit cheesy but hey who doesn't like cheese!

Anita Kyro: Glad you like this chapter and I hope I updated soon enough for you.

Here's chapter 4!

Serenity pulled her hair back into a ponytail and she put on a blue top and skirt with blue knee high boots. Serenity was sure Joey would ask her why she was getting dressed up.

Joey was lying on the couch down stairs still sick. She came out of her room and was waiting for seto. He quickly left the house and took his black coupe instead of his limo then drove to serenity's house. She seen him pull up into the driveway and walked to the door. He waited for her to come not wanting her brother to see him.

She opened the door and left with him then he drove away, came to a red light, stopped and kissed her. She kissed him back and smiled a little. He pulled back just as the light turned green. "So where are we going?" She asked. He smirked, "you'll just have to wait and see."

She smiled and nodded. He drove for awhile and soon left Domino. She watched out the window. He watched her out of the corner of his eye a smile replacing the smirk. She rested her hands on her lap. Soon they came to a beach no one was there for miles. She looked at seto and smiled.

He smiled back then got out. He was suddenly on her side of the car and opened the door for her holding his hand out.

She took his hand and got out. He led her on to the sand and for a while they just walked. With his arm around her waist holding her close to him, she rested her head on him as they walked. Soon they came across a table sitting in the sand set for two. She smiled as they walked over to it.

There were two wine glasses that looked like roses. the neck of the glass was a stem with leaves holding the bud of the rose and where the wine was. The wine was red giving it the complete rose look. Her smile grew and they sat at the table.

'What would you like to eat, Serenity?' He said whispering in her mind. She thought for a minute than told him. When she decided, he snapped his fingers and it appeared in front of her. 'W-wow! That's amazing!' She thought surprised.

"Why thank you." He said smiling as he brought up what he wanted. She smiled.

"So if you can do all of this, why would you want to be human? I mean I think it would be awesome to be able to do everything that you can do as a half vampire." She said.

"Not when you have people trying to hunt you down to try and kill you or put you on display." He said looking down.

"People try to hunt you down?" She said getting a little mad. "Well that's stupid, if I were a vampire I would be the one hunting them down." She said.

"Most vampires both half and full don't kill the people. We normally get them while they are sleeping and they wake with a bite on their neck. It is the few who do kill that has gotten us our reputation." He explained.

She nodded. "But than that means you took a risk biting me out in the open like that, someone could have seen you."

"Sometimes hunger is too great to ignore. As a half vampire i can go weeks without having to drink blood. We are not heartless just because our hearts no longer beat."

She nodded a little. He took her hand and placed over his heart but she felt no beat. She looked a little sad for him.

"So...you have never been human, you were born like this and not just changed?" She asked.

"No, I was changed. I was bitten. I was human once. My heart beats once every hour to show I'm only half." She nodded slightly and her eyes met his. He kept her gaze when suddenly his heart beat before stopping again.

Her heart sank a little when she only felt it beat once. She felt so bad for him. She kept the gaze and kissed him. He kissed her back feeling her pain for him. Soon they parted.

"Do not feel bad for me. If I had not lived this long I would have never met you." She smiled slightly though still felt bad for him. He smiled back at her before releasing her hand. She noticed that and pulled it away from his chest.

He watched her hand go back to her. She leaned back in her seat slightly as she let out a small sigh. "Anything wrong, my sweet?" She smiled. "Nope." He nodded and started to eat the food in front of him while still looking at her. They soon finished their food.

Then he snapped his finger and... ... ... a rose stem appeared in his hand but with no bud.

Serenity looked a little confused. "I could never get a full rose on the first try." He said snapped his finger again. This time a bud started growing right there on the stem before her eyes.

She watched in amazement as the bud grew then opened and showed a pearl necklace inside. She couldn't help but gasp at its beauty. He took it out and handed to the rose to Serenity as he stood. She took the rose and smiled a little.

He came up behind and moved her hair to put the necklace on her. Her smile grew as she let him put it on her. After he did, he whispered in her ear.

"You're so beautiful." She blushed slightly. "T-thank you." She got out.

No one ever really told her that since Joey normally wouldn't let her get close to any guy. He kissed her cheek lightly as if he was trying to calm her blush and she smiled.

She turned and kissed his lips. He was shocked at first but gladly kissed her back. She got up and pulled herself close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled a little as they kissed.

Suddenly they heard a yell from behind them! She pulled away and looked to see who yelled. She saw Joey walking toward them, his face red with anger. Her eyes went wide as she took a few steps back and stumbled a little.

Seto looked at Joey but didn't glare at him. "J-Joey I-i" Serenity tried to get out. "You what! You can explain why you're dating him!" He said pointing at Seto.

Her eyes filled with fear making Seto growl low in his throat and move in front of her. "Leave her alone. It's my fault. I asked her on this DATE." He said stating date loudly. She stayed behind Seto in fear of Joey's anger.

Joey pulled back a fist going to punch Seto. "No, Joey! Don't!" She yelled and, before she knew it, she ran in front of Seto so he wouldn't get hit. His eyes widened as Joey's fist hit her. "No!"

OMG! Joey punched his sister! Will she be ok? What will Seto do? Will Joey learn to live with Serenity's choice of guys? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens!

But in the meantime please review and tell me what you think! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry it took so long to update but I think I made this one longer then the others so be happy!

Anita Kyro: Thank you for reading and glad you liked it so much. I hope this one is either better or the same. Please continue reading.

Manga-Girly: Glad you liked the last chapter but sorry it seemed short. I really think you'll like this chapter for reasons unknown to you right now. Hehe!

NinjaAngel: Yeah Joey's a bad brother for hitting her but she was the one who got in the way. As for how he found them I had never said he was asleep so he saw her leave and followed waiting for the perfect time to appear.

Ki Wingz: Yeah I know Joey doesn't want her to have a guy but that's big brothers right? And it obvious how Kaiba will react. Glad you like it and read this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Serenity, Joey or Kaiba or anyone else

Chapter 5 starts now!

She fell back from Joey's blow while Seto caught her before she fell. "Serenity, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said as she stood up straight and wiped some blood from her nose. He glared at Joey but kept himself from attacking him. She held her nose to try to stop the bleeding as she seen Joey in the corner of her eye. Seto turned to Serenity. "Come on let's go." he said starting to lead her away.

She looked at Joey before she started to walk with Seto. Joey watched them before running in front of them and blocking their way. Serenity just stayed close to Seto. "Get out of the way!" Seto growled. Serenity seen that Joey looked like he wasn't going to move any time soon.

"Serenity why are you doing this? Is this to get back at me for something?" she shook her head. "No, Joey I like Kaiba...I'm not trying to hurt you..."

"How can you like someone like him! He's heartless!"

"No he's not Joey, you barley even know him so you have no room to talk!" She shouted back at him. "I know enough that I need to. He's rich, he hates Wheelers and he has no heart!"

"Him being rich has nothing to do with it and he does have a heart Joey!" She said holding back tears. Seto saw her tears and wanted to bite Joey's neck off. She let some tears fall but her voice stayed strong.

She felt Seto's rage and heard his thoughts of biting his neck off making her look up at Seto, hoping he could stay in control of his anger and rage. He moved Joey out of their way by pushing him to the side and then picking Serenity up and taking her to his car.

She held on to him as he carried her then Joey called out. "If you go with him then I don't want anything to do with you!"

"W-what!" She said as her eyes went wide. She loved her brother and never wanted to part with him again like she had when they were kids. Seto stopped in his tracks /I can't let that happen even if it means being a vampire forever./ He thought.

'Joey..' She thought as more tears fell from her eyes. 'H-he really would let me go that easy?' Seto slowly set her down on the ground and pushed her toward Joey. She looked at Seto. "B-but Kaiba..." She said.

"Serenity I love you but you love him. I have to let you go even if that means I lose everything" he said sadly. She shook her head. "No." She looked at Joey. "I can't believe that you would let me go that easy Joey! Obviously your little sister never meant anything to you! I love you Joey and I always will...but I guess you don't love me." She said sadly but strongly.

Seto and Joey stood there shocked by her words. "To tell you the truth...I don't see a point in staying with you if you don't care about me." She said looking Joey In the eyes as more tears fell and hurt started to show in her voice.

Joey couldn't seem to form words as hurt took over him. She couldn't take it. She ran over and hugged him. "I love you Joey, and I will always be there for you...no matter how much you hate me." She said.

"I don't hate you sis. I just don't think you should be with Kaiba." He said hugging her back. "But you don't want anything to do with me" She said now crying hard. "I thought that if I said that you'd leave him." He admitted. "I-I can't leave him...he needs me...a-and I need him." She said. He nodded and let her go.

Seto stood off to the side looking at them. She let go of Joey and looked at him before she walked back over to Seto. He smiled at her lightly. She smiled back. He pulled her close to him when he was in his reach.

She smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. She smiled against his lips. he broke the kiss and smiled at her. She smiled back and looked Into his eyes.

He took a quick glance behind her at the sun and saw that it was already setting. She noticed too. "I-i guess you better get going.." She said. "Wait." He said not letting her go.

She looked back at him. "Serenity I love you." He said looking her straight in the eye. She knew all she had to do was say that she loved him back since she did, and if the rumors were true he would turn back. "I love you too Seto." She said looking him back in the eyes and smiled.

He smiled at her and the sun went down completely but nothing happened. She smiled and hugged him tight. He hugged her back but was confused. /Why didn't it work/ She didn't hear his heard beat and her heart sank.

'Why didn't it work?..' She thought as he pulled back. "I guess all it was, was a rumor." He said but didn't seem sad. She looked down. "I-I'm sorry...I thought for sure it would work." She said. He placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head to look at him.

"Don't be sorry. Whether it worked or not I love you." She smiled and kissed him. 'I love you too. No matter if you are 1/2 vampire or not and I wouldn't give you up for the world.' She thought knowing he would hear her thoughts.

He smiled at her thoughts. 'Should we tell you're brother about me?' He asked in her mind. 'It's up to you, if you think he should know than we will tell him.' She thought. 'I think we should wait since he only found out about us today.' He thought to her. 'Ok.' She thought.

They then parted. Joey was still standing there watching them intensely. Serenity still stayed in his arms. He kissed her lightly again. She kissed back. Seto kissed her lightly again before letting her go back over to Joey.

The next day Serenity was at the lake. Seto was at home laying on his bed thinking. Serenity sat on a bench and took out her book. /If I do ask her and she chooses yes then I have to turn her into to one and I can't do that to her./ He thought. He sat up and slipped into the shadows.

Before she knew it, it was near dark. He found her in the park and came out of the shadows. "Serenity…" She turned to him. "Hey Seto." She said with a smile. He smiled back at her. "Hey." She put her book away. "What are you doing out at this time of night?" "I came here to read my book, but I lost track of time." She laughed a little. He wrapped an arm around her "Then how about I take you home?"

She nodded. "Sounds good to me." She said and kissed him. He kissed her back before picking her up. He held on to him as he flew her home. They soon got to her house though this time he landed at her front door since they no longer had to hide their love from her brother.

She kissed him again after he set her down. He kissed her back. They parted. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." She said.

He nodded. "Bye my love." he said softly. "Bye Seto." She said and went inside. The next day she got to school early.

Seto was following her in the shadows. /I'll ask her today./ He thought. She got to class and no one was in the room, not even the teacher. She sighed a little and sat in her desk.

He came out of the shadows behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped a little and then saw it was him. "You shouldn't scare me like that!" She laughed. He buried his face in her neck and mumbled a "sorry."

She smiled as she stayed in his arms. He kissed her neck before looking up at her, her smile never left her face and she kissed him. He kissed her back. They soon parted. In his eyes, she could see a question he was dying to ask.

"You want to ask me something?" She asked. "Serenity I want to make you my mate but..."

"But what?" She asked. "...But to do that you...have to be at least a half vampire too." He said looking down. "O-oh.." She said. "It's ok if you don't want that but then you can't be my mate." She looked at him. "If I have to be a vampire to be your mate... I'll do it." She said.

He looked shocked. "You don't have to I don't want to have to ruin your life." "It wont ruin my life Seto, as long as I'm with you my life is perfect." She said looking him in the eyes. He smiled lightly and nodded not breaking eye contact. She smiled back. He kissed her.

She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped her arms around her waist the best he could since she was sitting in the desk. Soon it was lunch.

Seto sat at a table in the corner where the lights were dim. Serenity sat outside under the tree. /She really wants to be my mate. She's willing to give up everything to be with me./ He thought still amazed. She sighed a little.

/I really want to be with Seto and I kind of can't wait till I'm vampire, or 1/2 at least. I mean I know I'm giving up a lot, but its worth it and I'm not going to change my mind./ She thought. He heard her thoughts and smiled inwardly.

He looked around to make sure no one was watching him and faded in the black. She leaned up against the tree. He came out beside her, smiling. She smiled when she seen him. He kissed her. She kissed him back and pulled herself close to him. He wrapped his arms around her.

'I heard your thoughts.' He told her in her mind. 'I should have known that.' She thought and smiled against his lips.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?' He asked trying to be sure she knew what she was getting herself into.

'I want this more than anything Seto.' She answered back. 'Ok when do you want do you want to do it?' 'Whenever you want to, it doesn't matter to me.' 'After we tell your brother about me aright?' He told her breaking the kiss.

She nodded. "Ok." She said. He smiled. "Now I wonder how your brother will react to this." She sighed and shook her head. "He's probably going to think you have lost it.."

"Then we should tell him at night so I can prove to him and scaring the hell out him will be a bonus." She laughed.

"Ok." He kissed her again. She kissed him back when someone cleared their voice. She pulled away and looked to see who it was. She saw Joey standing there taping his foot but smiling. "Oh hey Joey." She said with a smile.

"Hey I see you two can't keep your hands off each other." "Sorry about that." She laughed slightly as a little blush came to her face. Seto just smirked and pulled her closer to him. She smiled. Joey shook his head before walking away as the bell rang.

Serenity got up and headed for her most hated class…PE. Seto had study hall so he ditched and hid in the shadows of the gym. Serenity got into the locker room and was changing into her PE cloths.

He wanted for her class to start. Soon they went out into the gym. He saw Serenity and watched her. They played volleyball and some guy started hitting on her. Kaiba glared and gave a low growl.

Serenity was ignoring him till he grabbed her ass. She spun around and punched him in the face. "Who do you think you are anyway!" She yelled after she hit him. /Go Serenity/ He thought smirking.

The teacher came over to them and in the end Serenity got an after school detention. He glared at the teacher and the guy who had hit on her.

He saw two volleyballs that no one was looking at and threw them at the teacher and the guy, hitting the teacher in the head and the guy in the balls because he turned around.

Serenity laughed and so did the class. The guy fall to the floor in pain and the teacher tried to ignore the pain.

Serenity shook her head as she laughed then she saw in the corner two glowing red dots. She looked over at them knowing it was probably Seto. He meet her gaze.

/She knows I'm here./ She smiled a little and went back to playing the game. The day ended and she yawned as she walked out of the school. She saw Seto waiting for her outside. She went over to him.

He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey." "Hey." She said and kissed him lightly. He kissed her back.

They soon parted. "You tired?" He asked having looked at what she was feeling. She nodded. "Very."

"Come on. You can ride in my limo to your house." He said softly, smiling. She nodded and smiled. He led her to the limo and opened the door for her.

She got in then he got after her and told his driver where to go before pulling Serenity close to him. She leaned against him as the limo drove. He kissed her cheek lightly.

She smiled. he smiled back at her. She rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped both arms around her. "Serenity there's something else I have to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked looking at him. "To also be my mate...you have to have my child."

Yes, Joey has accepted them but for how long? And how will he react to Kaiba being a vampire and his sister going to be one? Serenity's going to be Kaiba's mate? She has to have a baby!

Thank you for reading and please review. Hopefully chapter six will be up soon. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6 of my vampire story 'Save Me from This Fate'

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter and sorry it took so long to update.

Bidetspray: Thanks for reading. Yeah I know it's weird to say mate but that it what they use. Hope you like this chapter.

Anita Kyro: Thank you for reading. Hope you like this chapter just as much as the last.

Manga-Girly: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Yes the last chapter was sweet. And now you can find out what she says!

Ki Wingz: Thanks for reading! Yeah I know lot of kissing! Again I know mate is weird but if you really think about it, it makes sense to the story. Serenity and Seto seem to be in two different worlds but are closer than they think. Though no matter how close they get they can't be together without one changing their whole life. When it failed to change Seto it went to plan B. Change Serenity!

NinjaAngel: Yes their baby would be cute! Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I own only three characters that will appear later and do not own Yugioh sadly!

Please read and review!

"Uh what?!" She asked a little shocked. "You have to have our baby." He said looking down at her. "U-uh and when will this have to happen?" She asked.

"We have to try after I turn you into a vampire." He said looking away from her gaze. "Right after, or can it be whenever after?" She asked still looking at him. "Right after."

"O-oh...ok." She said looking away a bit. "You can always decide that you don't want to do this." He said looking back at her but she shook her head. "No, I'm not going to back out." She said and looked back at him.

"Then we can wait if you don't want to be pregnant while in school." He said though they only had a month left.

She kissed him. "We only have a month left anyway." She said after they parted. "So you want to become my mate now?" He asked shocked thinking for sure she would at least wish to wait. "Well it would be nice to wait..." She said.

"Then we will for however long you wish." He said making her nodded. Soon the limo got to her house. He opened the door and helped her out since she was tired.

Later that night she went out for a walk in the park.

Seto was out in the park needing blood but instead went to the hotel across the street to get some people who might be sleeping.

She put on her headphones and turned on her ipod as she walked. After he crossed the street he faded into the shadows and went inside the hotel. Serenity put her hands in her pocket along with her ipod as she listened to music.

After a few minutes he came back out with a drop of blood on still on his lips. She sat on a bench as Seto continued to walk around the park. She closed her eyes for a minute when he found her sitting there.

He stayed where he was and listened to see if she was thinking about anything but all he could hear was the music she was listening to.

/Damn stupid music drowning out her thoughts./ He thought a little mad. She turned off her music and put it in her pocket so he listened again to see if he could hear her. She was thinking of Seto and what her future would be like with him.

He smiled lightly. She leaned back in her seat while he started walking towards her again. Upon seeing him, she smiled making him smile back and sit next to her.

She noticed he had some blood on his lip. "I see you just fed." she said.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He laughed and licked the blood away. She smiled a little. He kissed her and she kissed him back

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled against her lips. She smiled a little as he broke the kissed. "i love you"

"I love you too" she said with a smile. He smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back. When he pulled away he said, "Have any idea when you want to be made my mate?"

She sighed. "I was thinking about maybe a few weeks..." He nodded. "Alright just remind me when you're ready." she nodded.

He smiled and kissed her again. She kissed him back.

Soon Seto took her home.

The next day at lunch she was sitting on a bench out in the courtyard.

Seto was on the roof again and Serenity saw him there. He looked down at her and smiled lightly before joining her on the ground making her smile. "Hey."

"Hey," he said bringing her into his arms. She kissed him and he kissed her back. They parted and she smiled. He smiled then suddenly said, "I think we should tell Joey tonight."

She nodded. "Ok."

"I know he won't take it too well but he deserves to know and also know that you'll be one too." She nodded understandingly.

He kissed her again and told her. "Meet me tonight at the beach where we had our first date. Bring him with you at about 8:00."

"Ok, we will be there." She said.

Soon it was 8:00 and Serenity and Joey were at the beach waiting for Seto to show up.

He was watching them in the shadows waiting for the perfect time to appear. Serenity was a little nervous on how Joey would react about Seto being a half vampire, and let alone her becoming one.

Serenity put her hands in her coat pockets when he came out right in front of Joey.

"Hello Wheeler," he said in a low deep voice.

He eyes widened, "Holy shit!!" He yelled falling backwards.

Serenity stood next to Seto. Joey looked at both of them. "What-what are you?"

Serenity figured that she would leave the explaining to Seto. "I'm a vampire. Half really but one all the same." He said showing his fangs.

"Serenity did you know this?!" Joey asked looking at her in pure shock.

She nodded. "Yes..." She said looking at her older brother.

"And you still love this-this freak?!!" She glared. "Yes i do still love him." She snapped back at him.

"Is this what he did to you that night when you came home with that bit on your neck?!!"

"Well, actually he is going to turn me into a vampire..." She said.

"What?!! Why would you allow him to do that?!!!!" She sighed.

"So i can be his mate and we can live together forever..." She simply said. "Are you crazy?!!! Does he have you under a spell or something?!!" He screamed at her.

"No, i choose this!"

"He did something to you!!!" He got up and took her by the arm. "Come on let's go home."

"No!" She yelled and tried to pull away. "Let me go Joey!" Seto grabbed Joey's hand and ripped it off her arm. "She chose this. She can back down right now if she wishes. It is not for you to decide." he said bringing her close.

She stayed close to Seto and didn't leave his side while Joey growled.

"Serenity, you're going to regret you're choice so back down now."

"Why would i regret it?!"

"Because he'll just hurt you in the end!"

"And how do you know that Joey?" She said and moved closer to Seto.

"Because he has no heart!! He's a vampire!!!" He said loudly. She glared at him. "That's not true! He is only half and his heart still beats."

Joey looked shocked. "That's not possible!!" Seto nodded

"Yes it is. It beats once every hour." She nodded while Joey just stared at them before suddenly coming over to Seto and trying to take his fangs out of his mouth.

"These must be fake," Serenity stared at Joey like he was an idiot and shook her head.

Seto glared at him. "'Et go of my 'angs or I'll 'ite your 'ingers off!!" He said trying not to make it sound weird.

Serenity tried to hold in a laugh at how Seto sounded but a little giggle slipped out. He let a light glare turn to her but she saw teasing in his eyes as Joey kept trying to pull his fangs out.

This only made her laugh more. Then Seto grabbed Joey's hand and bit his fingers slightly but not enough to hurt him.

Serenity watched as Seto bit his hand. Joey instantly pulled his hand away. "Serenity how could you let him bite me?!!!!"

She shook her head. "He wasn't going to hurt you Joey..."

"I didn't hurt you though I can if you want." Seto said smirking. She narrowed her eyes at him.

He looked down "Sorry Serenity." he muttered seeing her look then kissed her. She kissed him back. Joey cleared his throat and said "don't kiss him sis!!" She pulled away and looked at Joey.

"And why not?!"

"Because he may have a heart but he still can't love you!!" She glared. "What do you know Joey, you don't even know him!" Seto glared at Joey.

"I love your sister and she loves me. She chooses to be my mate and so she will be unless from now until I turn her she changes her mind." He growled out.

She just glared a little at Joey. "We told you because we felt you should know but seeing as i am a 'freak' to you and your sister will be as well then you'll want nothing to do with us."

She nodded a little and looked at Joey.

He looked like he didn't care. "Fine whatever!" She looked away from Joey and shook her head sadly.

Seto tightened his hold on Serenity a bit. "And if we decide we can also marry." He said looking down at her.

She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at her and took out a small black velvet box.

"If you wish Serenity then will you marry me?" He said letting her go and kneeling on one knee in front of her.

A/N: Could Joey possibly change his mind about them? Will Serenity even say yes? If she does how will Joey react?

Please review my story and thank you for reading! Look for my next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7 of my vampire story 'Save Me from This Fate'

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter and sorry it took so long to update. Things at home are a bit out of control and the story just slipped my mid for a while back I'm back and hopefully will be faster in updates.

Anita Kyro: Good to know you like. I hope you were waiting for this chapter just like the last one. Sorry about the long wait!

Ki Wingz: Yeah I know. I put a lot into the chapter but there's still more to come. I promise that. Plus I feel it makes up for this one. This one doesn't have as much going on. Sorry about the long wait!

Manga-Girly: Sweet is what I was going for. Glad to know I got it. Sorry about the long wait!

NinjaAngel: You'll have to read to find out now won't you? Sorry about the long wait!

Disclaimer: I own only three characters and do not own Yugioh sadly! I also do not own Serenity's friend Amai! That is owned by my friend who had helped me very slightly make this story.

Warning: a lot of kissing. I don't know why it's how it was.

Please read and review!

Her smile grew as she started to cry while getting out a 'yes'. He slipped the ring on her finger. When he stood she hugged him tight. He hugged her back. "I love you Seto." she said.

"I love you too Serenity." he said in her ear she smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back as Joey watched them looking disgusted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer.

He smirked against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. Serenity never wanted to let Seto go. He picked her up while not breaking the kiss and started walking away leaving Joey to just on the beach.

Soon she pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled back at her "you can live at my place then we can get married or I can make you my mate which ever we chose to do first."

She nodded. "Either way, it doesn't matter to me."

"ok I say we should marry first and then we can try and see if there's a doctor that's a vampire or half for when you are turned and we have to try and have a child." she nodded.

He smiled then flew off towards his mansion. They soon got to his mansion and he set her down outside the front door. "I'll get your stuff soon."

"Ok" she said. They went inside he led her upstairs and pointed out his room and Mokuba's then showed to rooms she could have.

"There's this one next to Mokuba's and one next to mine." she picked the one next to Seto's causing him to smile. "Alright though you might not be using it for long," he said.

She smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back. Later she went to bed. He also went to bed thinking of what his life would be like with Serenity.

The next day she woke up quickly getting ready for school. He was already to go to school waiting down stairs for her.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as soon as she came down. She kissed him back. He broke the kiss and said, "When do you want the wedding to be?"

"As soon as possible," she said with a smile. "Then how about next week?" he asked. She nodded; "sounds good to me." he smiled and kissed her again while leading her out the door to the limo. They got in the limo and left.

"We'll go looking for your dress after school alright?" Seto said. She nodded again getting a smile as they reached the school and got out. She walked to go to her first class. He went to the class also though sat in the back.

Soon it was lunch. Seto sat in at the table that was under dimly lit lights. Serenity was outside talking to one of her friends. He didn't fill like being around so many people so he quickly faded into the shadows and hid in the tree Serenity was near. They were talking about some famous guy. He listened to what they were saying. "Isn't he hot in his newest video?!" he heard her friend say.

Serenity laughed a little. "Yeah, but Seto's better," she said and the girl laughed. "I agree with you there, you are so lucky Serenity, I can't believe you get to date him and now you are going to marry him!"

He smiled lightly. She laughed, "I know." he faded and went back to the table where he stood and walked outside. Serenity was still talking to her friend.

He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Hey Serenity." she smiled, "hey Seto," she said. He kissed her and she kissed him back. He broke the kiss and saw her friend, "who's this Serenity?"

"Oh, this is Amai, we have been friends since 1st grade," she said. He held out his hand for her, "pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," she said and shook his hand. He smirked at her slightly making her blush. He wrapped his arm back around Serenity after he got Amai to let it go.

When the day ended Seto was standing by the limo waiting for Serenity. She came out but some guy was following her and she was trying to ignore him.

He saw him and glared before pulling her into a kiss when she was in his reach. She kissed Seto back. He pulled her inside the limo and closed the door. She sighed a little. He pulled back and looked at her concerned.

"Something wrong?" she shook her head, "no, I'm just glad to get away from that guy," she said. He smiled, "well he shouldn't be looking at my girl anyway," he said pulling her close. She smiled and kissed him.

He kissed her back as the limo drove toward a nearby bridle store. Once at the store, they got out and Serenity saw stunning dresses in the window. Her eyes went wide when she saw it. "You like?" he asked. "It's beautiful!" she said. he smiled and led her inside

It seems like things are finally settling down for the couple. But of course before a happy ending can come more problems must arise. What about Joey? Is he really going to sit back and let this happen? Could there be someone else coming into the picture as well? Or is it possible that Serenity backs out of the marriage?

Find out in the next chapter of 'Save Me from This Fate'!

Please review! Hope to update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 8 of my vampire story 'Save Me from This Fate'

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter. I decided to post another chapter very quickly due to the fact that it took me so long to post the last one.

XXRoseGoddessXx: Glad to know you like it. This one isn't as cute but things start picking up again at the end. Thank you for reading and enjoy.

Manga-Girly: I know they seem to be going fast but right now they're just planning for the big day. Thank you for reading and please enjoy.

Anita Kyro: Again sorry for making you and everyone else wait so long for the last chapter. Hope having updated this fast makes you happier. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own only three characters and do not own Yugioh sadly!

Please read and review!

Seto smiled and led Serenity inside the bridle store to buy her dress. She went over to the dress and looked at the price. He followed her and looked at it as well. "...Wow...that's a lot of money..." She said.

"If you want it I'll buy it for you," he said looking at the price then at her. "You sure? It's a lot..."

"Nothing is too much for you." She smiled a little,

"Do you want this one or would you rather continue looking around?"

She chose the dress that she was looking at. He smiled and nodded as he led her to the register.

They got the dress then left. He had his arm around her while Serenity held the dress which was in a white box to keep it clean. She smiled. He smiled down at her and kissed her.

She kissed him back. He pulled back just as the limo came around the corner. She held the box close to her still smiling a little.

The limo pulled up to them and he opened the door for her. Once she was in, he sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned against him. He smiled and buried his face into her neck making her giggle.

He kissed her neck lightly before looking up at her, "I love you."

"I love you too Seto," She said and smiled. He kissed her and she kissed him back. He pulled her close sitting her on his lap. She smiled against his lips. He pulled back from her; "I can't wait till you are my wife and my mate."

She smiled, "Neither can I." He smiled and held her close. When they got back to the mansion he helped her out as she still held the box close. They went inside and she put the box in her room.

He stood in the doorway leaning on the frame. She sighed a little as she put the box in a safe place. He watched her then tried to see what she was thinking.

/I'm so excited! I can't wait till I get married!/ she thought with a smile. He smiled at her and her thoughts. She smiled.

He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her then gave her a quick kiss before saying, "I have some work to do so I'll see you soon ok?"

She nodded, "ok" she said. He kissed her before leaving. Later that night Serenity couldn't sleep so she watched some TV. Seto still wasn't home. She looked at the clock and it read '1:38 am'.

Just then he came through the door looking dead tired. The sound of the door closing made her look up and at him."Hey what are you still doing up?" He asked placing his brief case down.

"I couldn't sleep," She said. He yawned a little and sat next to her. She smiled lightly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He laid her down on the couch then layed his head down on her stomach and closed his eyes like she was his new pillow.

She smiled and fell asleep. He fell asleep with his arms around her waist tight like someone was going to take her away from him.

The next day she woke up she saw that Seto wasn't there. She sat up and yawned. Seto was up in his room doing some other things to plan for their wedding. She went and took a shower.

He sighed lightly then heard the shower turn on. She took off her clothes and got in. /I shouldn't,/ He thought/but then again she will be my wife soon./

He faded into the shadows and then hid in a dark corner of the bathroom. He watched her and his eyes gleamed red which caught her eye.

She jumped a little, looked and knew Seto was watching her. He smirked as he knew he was caught. She blushed slightly and shook her head.

He came out of the shadows outside of the shower, "I'm in trouble now aren't I?"

"Well I don't exactly like the thought of someone hiding in the shadows watching me when I don't know," She said sternly.

He looked down; "Sorry" she just shook her head. He started for the bathroom door his head still down. She watched as he left.

He looked back at her and said, "I really am sorry Serenity. I just thought that since you'll be my wife soon, there was no reason to hide anything," he told her. She got out and got dressed.

He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling/I knew I shouldn't have,/ he thought. He sighed but didn't move. She came out of the bathroom.

He heard the door open but didn't get up; he just turned on to his side. When he did sit up he went to his laptop and started looking at some Kaiba corp. things.

Serenity went downstairs and turned on the TV. He got some stuff done then went down stairs.

Seto looked at her then started walking to the door, "I'm going out I'll be back soon" he said though didn't wait for an answer.

Serenity sighed and continued to watch TV. He walked outside and was glad to see it dark outside due to dark rain clouds before he flew into the sky.

He was looking for a part of the city not too far from the center of Domino. It said that many people went in but only a few came out. The ones who did were changed and never seemed the same. From there he was hoping to find a vampire doctor.

Will Seto find the doctor? Or is something else waiting for him in this strange part of the city? After the small argument could there possibly be some doubts running through their minds?

Look out for the chapter to find out the answers to these and questions not said.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9 of my vampire story 'Save Me from This Fate'

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter. And happy Fourth of July for those in the USA. This one is shorter than the others but the next one should be longer. So it'll make up for it. Though I'm a bit sad about last chapters reviews. I only got two. So I ask you to do this for me: if you, my faithful readers, know someone of Fanfiction who'd like this story please tell them to read it. Or if you know someone who was reading it but doesn't know of the updates please tell them.

Please and thank you!

Manga-Girly: Yes very bad Seto Kaiba but nothing will happen to him. Please enjoy this chapter.

Anita Kyro: Yes the argument was a bit sad but they'll get over it right? Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I own only three characters and do not own Yugioh sadly! I also do not own Amai! She was made by my friend who had helped me with some of the story.

Please read and review!

He landed and started walking around being careful to not have someone sneak up on him. He felt eyes watching him as he moved down the street when some girl came appeared in front of him. She had mid-back length silver, almost white looking hair with very light grey eyes. She wore a black leather halter top and stopped not far from her breasts with elbow length matching gloves, a matching mini skirt, and matching knee high boots. She was about 6 inches shorter than Seto but a good 5 inches taller than Serenity. "Seto Kaiba? What could you want?" She asked crossing her arms. "I need a vampire doctor Lisa," He said knowing her and that she was a vampire too. She nodded and started walking.

He followed her until they came to an old hospital. She turned to him, "You will find one in here but I'm leaving." She said and disappeared. He went inside looking until he finally found someone who said they would be Serenity's doctor when she did get pregnant. Seto looked at his watch and saw that it was already 7 p.m. He started to fly home hoping to be able to go home and sleep. He got home and inside at 9. He looked in to check on Serenity and she was already in bed.

He went back to his room but didn't fall to sleep until 1 in the morning needing to eat. When morning came, she woke and took a shower as usual then got dressed. He heard the shower start but just covered his head with his pillow. After two hours he got up and took a shower. She was downstairs, watching TV.

He dressed, went down stairs and saw her. She smiled when she saw him. He smiled back at her and sat down next to her, "Three days till our wedding," He said. "And I can't wait," She said.

He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back. He pulled back slowly and gave a small yawn. She looked at him a bit worried, "You tired?" He nodded, "I was up late,"

"You should go rest," she said but he shook his head, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine really," he said looking her in the eye. She nodded, "ok." He wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry about ok?"

"Ok, ok." She said and laughed a little. He kissed her lightly. She kissed him back. He pulled back then told her how he found a vampire doctor. "You already found one? So soon?" She asked. "Well before school is even out we're getting married then during the honeymoon I'm going to turn you and get you pregnant," He said as if it was nothing.

She sighed knowing it must be done for the two to be together so she nodded. A little later Serenity went for a walk. Seto was sleeping but at the same time reading her thoughts to make sure she was ok. She was thinking about their relationship.

/Everything's going so fast. What if he changes his mind after the wedding and doesn't want me anymore? Could he leave me? Would he?/ she thought. He frowned in his sleep. It wasn't long till she came back to the house. He woke when she opened the door to his room. He lightly smiled at her knowing she had come to see if he did go to back bed. She saw him on his bed.

"Hey have a nice walk?" He asked getting up. She nodded "Yeah, I was just thinking over some stuff." She said. "I know…I would never leave you Serenity. I'm going to change my mind. Not now, not ever." he said taking her into his arms. She smiled and rested her head on his chest, "Good." She said more to herself than him.

The following week their wedding day came. It was a small thing. It was some of Serenity's close friends, Mokuba and some trusted Kaiba Corp. employees there. Seto was a nervous wreck as Mokuba tried to calm him down. /What if something goes wrong? What if she decides not to marry me?/ He thought "Relax big brother. Everything will turn out fine you'll see," Mokuba said which Seto just ruffled his hair a bit. "I hope you're right Mokuba."

Is Mokuba right or will Serenity back down? What about this Lisa girl? Is she a danger or is she a friend? Next chapter is the wedding! But I hope that by the time I get to updating it I have 30 reviews or more! It's not too far off. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10 of my vampire story! The wedding! And I this is the longest chapter I have written. 2,260 words of story here for you! And thank you for the reviews! I have reached 30!**

**xXRoseGoddessXx****: Thank you for reading and I hope this was a fast enough update for you.**

**Manga-Girly****: You'll have to wait and see if she backs down. Thanks for reading!**

**Anita Kyro****: It's good to know you like it so much. And you don't wait any longer because here it is! Please review.**

**NinjaAngel****: You're welcome. I wouldn't want you to miss this story because you didn't know. Thank you for reading again!**

**I've also noticed that a lot of you seem to be very weary of Lisa. That may prove to be a good or bad thing in the next chapter. So be on your toes!**

Serenity was with Amai. She was standing in front of a full length mirror in her wedding dress. The dress had a corset like shining top with straps that went low around her shoulders and the bottom flowed out with a thin sparkling fabric over it that reached to the floor. Her veil fell down her back with white rose clips to keep it on her head. Her hair was in a bun with a few curled pieces in front of her face.

Amai was her maid of honor and Mai was her bride's maid. Their dresses were sleek and form fitting with an overlying fabric that was a light blue. There was a slit up one side reaching to the middle of their thigh with white roses along it and a white underlying fabric. Joey had refused to come though he wouldn't tell anyone why, besides that he hated Seto, so Yugi was the one who was going to give her away and he was going to be Seto's Groom's Men while Mokuba was his Best Man. Two of Seto's employees' children were the flower girl and ring bearer.

Mai walked into the room, "Serenity it's-you look beautiful!" she said making her blush. "Thank you but what were you saying before?" Mai looked confused but then remembered. "Oh right! It's almost time for the bride to go down. So come on!" She left the room along with Amai while Serenity stayed in a moment longer. "Serenity..." She turned to see Yugi standing there. "Come on you wouldn't want to make Kaiba worry about you." He gave her a small smile as she walked over to him. She grabbed her bouquet of red roses off the chair and slipped her arm into his then they both walked out of the room just as Mai started going inside.

They stood just out of the doorway so no one would see her until she started walking down. Serenity looked down at Yugi and wished that it could have been Joey but didn't say a word as the wedding march began to play. She could hear the people rise from their seats as she and Yugi moved to the doorway. She saw Seto standing at the altar, just starting to turn around, and looking handsome in his black tux.

Seto's eyes widened slightly then smile very softly when he saw his bride walking down the aisle. She looked like an angel…though it may be the last time he can really call me that since soon she would a creature of evil, a creature of the undead is the complete opposite of an angel. When Serenity reached him Yugi moved to his spot next to Mokuba and Seto moved her veil out of her face.

The minister cleared his throat to begin"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace."No one said anything so he continued,

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained."Through marriage, Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler make a commitment together to face their disappointments embrace their dreams realize their hopes and accept each other's failures. Seto and Serenity will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together through mutual understanding openness and sensitivity to each other."We are here today before God because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes to witness the joining in marriage of Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now through me He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

Yugi and Mai step forward from their places both saying "We as her friends do."

The minister continued,"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives."By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Seto and Serenity from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labor to minister to each other in all sorrow to share with each other in all gladness."This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you."Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness backed with the will to make it last. Now let us listen closely to the words these two have for each other."He looked at Seto and Seto nodded. Seto cleared his throat, turned to her and said:"Things didn't start off so good with you and me. You were afraid of me and I had given you reasons to be. However, everything started getting better. I thought you were the one for me, you were not so sure. But you soon loved me anyway. Now standing here, looking into your eyes, I know one thing, I want to be with you forever, till death do us part. We've been through so much and I've put you through many troubles, and yet, you still stood by me. I now know that without you there to lead me through this, I would be the same cruel person with no one to love. But now I do. I promise to give you my life and all my love. No one can ever take your place in my heart and I want you to know that no matter what life throws at us, it'll never stop me from loving you."

She stood there in tears but looked him in the eye, cleared her throat and said:"There are so many things to say. But to start off, I have always dreamed of a wonderful wedding, but you have given me a fantasy. I've always dreamed of someone to love, but I've found my soul mate. I've dreamed up giving my heart to someone, but I've also give you my soul. We've been through so much Seto. The people I love never believed that you and I were meant for each other. Yet here we are. We would always talk about how we were meant for each other, but Seto, we were born for each other. I always wanted love, but you've shown me how wonderful it feels. When I'm with you, everything flies from my mind. I don't know what I would do without you. I promise to give you my life and all my love. I love you Seto."Seto smiled. The minister smiled too and then turned to Seto and said, "Do you Seto Kaiba take Serenity Wheeler to be your wife to live together after Gods ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your hearts deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" "I do." He said without a second thought.The minister turned to Serenity and said, "Do you Serenity Wheeler take Seto Kaiba to be your husband to live together after Gods ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your hearts deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?""I do." Seto looked relieved and then the minister asked for the rings.

A little boy with dark black hair and light brown eyes came down with the rings on a purple velvet pillow. Both took them and the minister said,"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?"They both gave them to him and he said,"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."He handed her ring to Seto and said,"Seto, in placing this ring on Serenity's finger, repeat after me: Serenity, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."Seto repeated,"Serenity, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Then he slipped the ring on her finger. She smiled and he smiled back.Then the minister turned to her and said,"Serenity, in placing this ring on Seto's finger, repeat after me: Seto, you are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."She repeated,"Seto, you are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."Then the minister said,"May you always share with each other the gifts of love be one in heart and in mind may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts love generosity and kindness."In as much as Seto and Serenity have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring are now joined."You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What therefore God has joined together let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife and may your days be good and long upon the earth...You may now kiss the bride."

Seto did just that. He quickly wrapped his arms around her then kissed her. Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck as everyone in the small church stood clapping. Once parted Seto picked Serenity up, left the building with the people following behind and went to the limo that was waiting for them outside. He put her in, got in himself and once the door was closed kissed her again but more roughly then before.

Serenity smiled against his lips moving to sit herself in his lap. She broke the kiss as much as Seto didn't want it to end. "How does it feel being Mrs. Kaiba?" He asked moving a strand of hair out of her face. She smiled, "It's the best feeling in the world." She told him as the limo neared the mansion where the reception would be taking place.

* * *

After everyone had left the church to the mansion someone slipped out unnoticed. The person laughed at the sights of all the cars that held the guests. A plan started coming to mind. A plan to destroy everything.

**Aw mushy chapter! Well there you have it. I present to you, me readers, Mr. and Mrs. Seto Kaiba! And no I don't plan on doing the reception. Though if you want me to then I guess it will be done by votes.**

**For one or not. Review and decide. Thanks for reading!**

**Also who was that person at the end? Anyone have an idea?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11**** of my vampire story 'Save Me from This Fate'**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter**

**xXRoseGoddessXx: To be honest I didn't write the vows. So don't give me the credit for that but I can't really remember where I got them from. Thanks for reading.**

**Manga-Girly****: You may be right but I'll never say but I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reading.**

**NinjaAngel**** I know wasn't it? Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry it took so long to update things have been pretty crazy for me so I just kind of put it off. But now there's a new chapter. Short but it posted. And Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it and Happy whatever holiday to those who don't. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I do own Lisa from the last two chapters**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last day of school, everyone was waiting for the bell to ring. Although no one could possibly be as excited as Seto and Serenity because as soon as school ended they'd be going on their honeymoon.

The bell rings and everyone ran out of the classroom so no one saw Seto fade into the shadows and reappear at the front of the school. Serenity ran down the hall, then outside finding Seto leaning on the limo. She smiled and ran toward him. He smiled back and when she was his reach he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He slowly pulled away, "Ready to go for our honeymoon?" She nodded "yup!" he opened the door and allowed her inside then followed. She sat next to Seto as the limo left the school. He wrapped his arm around her bringing her close.

She rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled lightly and kissed the top of her head making her smile a little. He held her close to him so her head was resting on his chest and at that moment his heart beat so her smile grew and she closed her eyes to rest them though it wasn't long before the limo stopped.

Serenity could tell they weren't at the airport since they didn't drive far enough. She looked out the window to see where they were a little confused. She saw a white jet with a blue strip and KC on it. She smiled and they got out of the limo and onto the jet.

"You like it?" he asked from behind her.

"How could I not?" she said with a smile.

He laughed "thought you would." she smiled and kissed him before she started to look around. She saw that there was a full bathroom and a bedroom in the back. "Wow..You have everything here..."She said and when she was done looking around she sat next to him on the couch.

"I always hated being confined with all those people in airplanes so I got my own" he said like it was nothing. She smiled and shook her head. He smiled back "If you had a lot of traveling to do you'd hate it too." "True." she said and kissed him lightly.

He kissed him back then turned it into a make out session. He pulled her onto his lap while one of his hands traveled up her shirt. She smirked against his lips. He smiled and moved to pick her up while still maintaining the kiss. They went back to the room and she closed the door behind them. He laid her down on the bed after breaking the kiss then crawled on top of her. She smiled and kissed him, which he kissed her back before moving so she was sitting on his hips.

He pulled away slowly and touched her neck lightly, "I guess I should change you before we go farther." She nodded, "Ok…" She said as his fangs glistened when he opened his mouth again. He placed his hand on back of her head and brought her neck to his mouth. She tensed up a bit but held as still as she could.

His mouth was right over her neck and he was about to bite down but he stopped and pulled back, "I can't"

"What?...Seto..I want this...I want to be with you..." She said.

"I know but do you really want everything that comes with it?! Having to make sure no one finds out or people will be trying to hunt you down? Making sure you can control the powers that come with this curse? Drinking blood to live?" he asked not looking at her.

She sighed, "If it means to be with you forever...then yes..."

"I don't want to ruin your life," he said.

"You won't Seto..." She said just wanting him to get it over with.

"You really want this?" he asked finally looking at her and stroking the side of her face gently. She nodded looking him in the eyes, "...yes."

He nodded. "This is going to hurt a bit." She nodded lightly and held still. He brought his mouth close to her neck and before biting down, he said "I'm sorry."

She tensed up when he bit into her neck and she closed her eyes tight. he quickly pulled his fangs out tasting her pure blood as he did. He then pricked his finger to make it bleed and then rubbed it over the bite. It disappeared as his and her blood mix. She griped the blanket that was on the bed with her hand and her grip tightened as the fangs began to form in her mouth.

* * *

**Seto seems to be regretting his choice, does Serenity worry about it? Will Serenity take the change well or will it drive her mad in the end? You'll have to wait till the next chapter. This time I'm not going to say I'll get it out soon I'm just going to say that even if the next one takes forever the story isn't over yet! So thank you for reading and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note:

Hey everyone! Wow, it's been a long time and I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry to say that this story is officially going on hiatus. I've lost the rest of the story that my friend and I made and I can't remember a lot of parts and have writer's block. I don't know if this will change back to 'in progress' or if I'll cancel it.

Also, I've been feeling like no one likes my work, both here and on the other website I'm on. But because I've been gone here so long, I'm giving people here a second chance to convince me to keep writing. I'm posting a Bleach one-shot I have on Quizilla here, Falling For You (A Chad one-shot). If I feel I get my reviews and/or messages, I'll post the other ones I have. If you really like them and can't wait for me to decide, then go to and look up Falling For You under Shadowofmyself.

If you feel the need to convince me to continue this story, please do it through messages so that I will read it first and answer it faster.

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I do hope you continue to look for updates.


	13. Real Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12 of 'Save Me from My Fate'. I know it's been a long time since I last updated. It's been a year since the last time! I'm so sorry about that. I just found that I had enough to write a fairly short chapter. I figured this gives people enough of a tie over. Anyway, thank you to all the people who read the last chapter and reviewed. Also, thank you to all the people who will keep reading.**

**xXRoseGoddessXx: Don't worry they're going to be fine. I wouldn't kill them half-way through the story. Sorry for the even longer wait!  
NinjaAngel: Lol. I'm glad that I'm good enough to have you feel what she would be. Sorry for the wait.**

**Anita Kyro: So why can't you talk to me now? I miss writing stories with you but you're ****never**** on! **

**Catalyna Cullen: Well I found enough story to post another chapter. Can't promise a fast update but for now this is good enough for now.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and I'm glad you liked it. Sorry for the long, long wait.**

I'm not going to rant so Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I do own Lisa.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"It's ok, Serenity, don't fight it," Seto said as he saw her fangs coming in and her grip on the sheets. She tried not to but it was hard; it hurt so bad! He took her hand in his and let her squeeze that instead as he thought /What have I done to her?/

It felt like her insides were being smashed into goo and her grip tightened slightly. When she opened her eyes, they were red like Seto's, only a bit lighter. Soon everything went back to normal, with her sighing as her grip loosened and she relaxed. She collapsed against Seto's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

She was breathing hard and closed her eyes. He rubbed her back lightly and kissed her forehead then laid her down next to him.

"Sleep," he said softly. She nodded and quickly fell asleep. He watched her sleep for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry, Serenity," and leaving the back room of the jet. Later, right as she woke up, Seto came back in with a tray of food.

She smiled a little and sat up. He set the tray down and sat next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she said. He nodded, "Good...........................I'm sorry I forgot how painful in was going to be."

"It's ok...it's worth it," she said with a smile. He smiled slightly and kissed her. She kissed him back. He broke it slowly "I love you."

"I love you too, Seto." He smiled and was about to kiss her again when he remembered something. "Serenity, for the next few days, your new vampiric powers are going to be uncontrollable."

She nodded, "Uh...Like what?" She asked. "Like when you're just standing looking at something you might suddenly fade into the shadows and back."

"Oh...Ok..."she said.

"But don't worry I have a special place we're going," he said knowing she might be worried about people finding out what is she, and he, was. She nodded and smiled a little. He smiled back before asking, "Hungry?" She nodded. She began to eat while he watched her, knowing soon she would be craving blood. She sighed when she was finished.

He wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back. He broke the kiss with a smirk, "You know we have enough time to........" He trailed off letting her fill in the rest.

She blushed a little and kissed him bringing her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her as he laid her back on the bed.

***A/N: Lemon alert if you don't like it then don't read it!***

Serenity shivered when she felt his hands start to go up her shirt. Breaking the kiss, Seto started kissing down her jaw line to her neck. She moaned lightly while running her hands down his sides to the bottom of his shirt.

He smirked against her neck before giving her a small nip. It sent waves of pleasure through her body. Suddenly the hands that were under Serenity's shirt lifted it up. He moved from her neck long enough to slip the shirt off then traveled down her chest.

Serenity gasped pulling her hands back as she tried to cover herself. Seto took her hands and lowered them back to where they were before, "Don't hide your beautiful body from me. We don't need to hide any longer." She blushed but kept her hands down.

Seto ran his hands over her breast, feeling her erect nipples through the fabric of her bra. She arched her back, wanting to feel more and making him smirk.

His hands quickly slipped behind her back and unhooked her bra. Letting it fall off her shoulders, he enjoyed seeing her firm, round, B cup-sized breast which gave him a hard-on. He cupped on with his hand while his mouth went to the other one.

She moaned as he lightly bit her breast.

Seto ran his tongue around her nipple when he felt Serenity start to take of his own shirt. Once it was slipped off of him, he went to her other breast. She ran her hands down his chest, tracing his muscles.

He looked up at her, smiled and kissed her. She kissed back as her hands moved back up his chest, over his shoulders and down his arms. Shivering slightly, his hands ran down her sides to her pants, which he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped.

She gasped and he took advantage of it by slipping his tongue in her mouth. He explored every inch. She moaned while lacing her fingers into his hair.

Seto tugged down both her pants and her panties then ran his hands back up her sides to cup her face. She pulled back, giving him a smile. Before he could even think, she had removed his pants and boxers and had them on the floor. He smirked then, without warning, shoved a finger into her tight, virgin entrance.

She yelped and glared at him though she closed her eyes when he started to move around, "That feels so good…"

"It will get better," he whispered then slipped in another finger and stretching her wider. She writhed under the pleasure. Seto's smirk widened as he leaned down and kissed a trail from just above her entrance to the valley between her breasts. The sensation sent her reeling.

Serenity reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and brought him close to her face, "Seto, take me."  
"I thought you'd never ask." He quickly pulled his fingers out and thrust his manhood in.

The difference in size almost caused Serenity to scream but she bit it back. She arched her back, which cause his member to go in even deeper. He groaned at the feeling of being inside her.

He pulled out a little but before she could complain about the lose, he thrust back inside. Her moans escalated as he continued to ram himself into her entrance. "Seto! Oh my…!" she cried out as she felt her release build and cause her to tighten around him. Her nails dug into his back. Her release shook her as a light scream ripped from her throat.

Hearing her moan out his name and feeling her, his seed poured into her. He groaned loudly, sweat dripped off his face and he was panting. He pulled out and laid down beside her, pulling her into his arms, "That was amazing."

All he got was a nod in return. He kissed her cheek then both fell fast asleep.

***A/N: End of Lemon! Hope it wasn't too bad!***

*Next day*

Serenity looked around but couldn't tell where they were. "Uh...Where exactly are we, Seto??" she asked.

"We're in a small city in Hawaii that is full of only vampires. Every country has one," He said looking down at her. She nodded.

"I thought that since you will have trouble controlling your powers it would be easier coming here than anywhere else so vampires wouldn't be found out," He said starting to think it had been a mistake taking her there.


End file.
